1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electronic apparatuses, and more particularly to a damage-free card connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 12, a conventional all-in-one card connector 70 compatible with various kinds of memory cards is comprised of a shell 71, inside which several partially overlapped card receiving sections are formed for receiving different cards and a plurality of terminals 73 are mounted for electrical connection with corresponding terminals of each card for transitional connection between an electronic device and an electronic card. Another conventional card connector 80, as shown in FIG. 13, employs an injecting/ejecting means 83 mounted in a shell 81 for manually ejecting an electronic card by the user.
However, since all of the terminals in each of the aforesaid conventional card connectors extend into the card receiving sections, while several cards are inserted into the card connector, the surface of each of the most of the cards passes by other sets of the terminals to cause friction and squeeze, and two guide sidewalls formed bilaterally at the corresponding terminal of some kind of the card, such as MS (Memory Stick) card, may cause deformation of the terminals to further incur abnormal access of data. Further, the deformed terminals are vulnerable to impact of other cards to incur greater deformation and even worse to incur failure of access due to the impact.